The Undocumented Time Lord
by Whotalia-Forever
Summary: Flora Lin is somehow 1/2 Time Lord and has finally found the Doctor! They go on an adventure to Sfengola, a jungle planet, and battle Daleks. There is going to be a somewhat sad ending though, just to warn you.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfiction EVER. There might be some Hetalia later, but you won't have to know about it to get it. Flora is sort of a fashion nut, so she tends to notice clothes a lot. It gets a little annoying, actually, but that's how I am. She reminds me of Donna. I don't own Doctor Who, because if I did I would probably die of happiness. **

I looked in the mirror. My platinum blonde hair was braided simply down my back. I was wearing a floor-length silk dress that blended in with the dark blue walls. Perfect, my shoes blended in with the deep brown of the floor. I was just beginning to think of what would happen if my mother walked in when she walks in.

"You're not going to wear that, are you? You'll look like part of the wall!" she exclaimed. She began rummaging through my closet until she found a new dress, sparkly emerald and knee-length. She began looking through all my shoes like there might be gold in there.

"Ha, perfect pair!" she shouted as she brandished a pair of gold high-heeled sandals like she was going to cook a kebab on the spiky heel.

"Now put that on, you'll look beautiful!"

"Mom, why can't I just keep this on?" I complained.

"Just put it on, okay? For me," she pleaded. I sighed and put it on. Right when I finished putting on my left foot torture device, the doorbell rang.

"Ooh! Party time!" my mother yelled as she grabbed my hand and rushed me to the door.

"Welcome to the party! What would you like to drink? Please sit down!" Mom said in full-on hostess mode.

Soon enough, the house was full of people. I walked into the living room hesitantly, deciding to stay on the sidelines and just watch my older sister Fauna socialize. I'm observing silently when I see a man just a few years older than me, also silently observing. He had on a pinstriped suit with a long brown overcoat and dirty white Converse. Something seemed oddly familiar about him, and I hated him instantly for some reason. Suddenly, I realized why and walked over.

"You look the same. Fourteen years, and you look just the same," I said wonderingly.

"Do I know you?" the man said as he looked at me blankly.

"I'd think you would, considering you killed my father!" I burst out.

"I've killed many people, but I don't remember anyone who looks like you," he explained seriously.

"But I saw you next to my father. And he was dead," I said, puzzled.

Asian? Obviously a man, mid-thirties maybe?" he asked.

"Chinese. He was forty," I replied.

"Young-looking man. Um, tried to save him. Some…foreigners got him. Wrong place, wrong time. I'm sorry…so sorry. Oh! Remember you now. What's your name?"

"Flora. Flora Lin," I answered, crying a little. "Yours?"

"John Smith, the Doctor to my friends," he said comfortingly as he pulled me into a hug. For the first time in fourteen years, I felt protected.

"How old are you?" he questioned.

"Eighteen. I was four when I first saw you."

"Why did you get up?" he probed further.

"I'm not sure. It was so long ago."

"I hope you don't mind me doing this, but I'm going to look in your mind. If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine it's in a room with a closed door," John explained. I felt him venture cautiously into my mind. Some painful memories arose like venomous snakes rise from the bottom of a lake and I flinched away, thinking John wanted this to happen, that he was just playing a cruel joke.

"Some memories may come to the surface. I can't control it when it happens," he explained as he again ventured hesitantly into my memories. I could feel when he was at my fourth birthday, the day my father died. I heard heavy marching, a buzz of electricity and a pained scream, the last scream of death. I ran down the stairs and saw John, looking exactly the same, standing next to my father-before this memory ended, I slammed the door shut with so much force that John stumbled back a few steps.

"I've lived so long, seen so much death, but that was one of the most painful," he said with so much pity that I just wanted to smack him upside the head, show him how much his pity helped me.

"Oh, music! Care to dance?" he asked as my mom put on some upbeat music.

"Dance with yourself, idiot," I said, then regretted it when his face fell. I remembered what it felt like, him probing my mind, and realized that I could do the same. I shook the thought out of my head and continued talking to John.

"Where are you from?" I questioned.

"All over. Spend most of my time in London, though. Speaking of places, where am I?" he said as I noticed he had an accent.

"Why, you're in Anacortes, the smallest town to grace Washington," I replied, giggling a little. He sniffed the air deeply and said dazedly, "Oh yeah…haven't been to the States for a while."

My watch beeped and I brought my hand up to my face and saw that it was 8 PM.

"Sorry, I should go take a shower. See you around," I said, a little sad to leave.

"One question before you go. Where's your mother? I need to talk to her for a second."

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my mom. I looked up at John, and his face was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Jenny?!" he yelled, shocked. "How did you get here?"

"Dad?" my mom said.

**Muahahaha massive cliffhanger! I'm so cruel. I hope you enjoyed! Jenny got quite the mother complex, huh? Weird how much her personality changed. I will update ASAP, I'm quite busy with school and such though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Somebody commented about how Flora was having trouble "integrating" with the Doctor, or having an unusual amount of trouble getting used to him. The reason that happens is that I created Flora to be very stubborn and difficult to deal with because that's fun to write. Also, she thought that he killed her father. That's really going to put some distance between them. The disclaimer is in the first chapter, and you should really start there. I hope you like it!**

"What's going on here?" I shouted at them both. "How is that remotely possible?"

John looked at me and sighed, "Look, I haven't been honest with you. My name's not John Smith, it's the Doctor. I'm not from London, I'm a 900 year old Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey and your mum is my daughter that came from a machine in the future, which makes you my granddaughter."

I stared at him and started laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe.

"What is this, a joke? You've got to be kidding me!" I laughed and laughed. The Doctor stared at me, unamused.

"Wait, you're serious? I just wanted to take a shower, this isn't fair at all. Excuse me," I said, incredulous that all that crap about aliens and extraterrestrials was real. After I took my shower I went downstairs in my pajamas to look for my mother for my nightly training. Instead, I found the Doctor, sitting calmly on the couch staring at where everybody had left in a hurry after meeting my mom.

"Sorry for yelling at you, it's just that this is all happening so fast…Grandpa," I apologized. It sounded lame, even to me. The Doctor laughed.

"You don't have to call me grandpa. And it's okay, I understand the shock of finding out you have a long-lost alien grandfather. And grandmother, by the way. That's me too."

I shook my head, deciding not to think about that one too hard. "I'm also sorry for calling you an idiot and being so hostile," I continued, on a roll.

"It's fine. Really, no worries. When someone's not been around other people their own age since they were in kindergarten, they're going to have trouble making friends," he said understandingly. His comment stung like a slap in the face.

"How do you know about that? I haven't told anybody," I said, already knowing the answer.

"I saw it. In your mind."

I remembered all the weird things that happened to me at school. When I was in preschool on the playground, a short…_thing_ wearing armor tried to attack me. Then came the silver men who stomped so loudly and took my father. In kindergarten, these other things…these robots that looked like upside-down trash cans with a couple plungers and a whisk came for me.

"Doctor, why did all those weird things happen? And why to me? It doesn't make sense," I asked.

"You're part Time Lord-"he started.

"And so is my sister, so why could she continue normally?"

"Look, some genes from parents stay hidden in one child while they show themselves in the other. Your sister got the human genes; you got the Time Lord genes. It's quite rare, actually," he explained, exhausted.

"Oh, so I got my mom's Time Lord-ness and Fauna got my dad's human-ness," I said curiously. "Speaking of my mom, have you seen her around? I need to do my training."

"Yes, she went outside to prepare, at least that's what she told me. And what training?" the Doctor asked.

I smiled. "Oh, you'll see. I have to take my supplement first, though."

He followed me into the kitchen, where I opened a cupboard that had several vats of supplement. I poured some into a cup and showed it to him. He smelled it and made a nasty face, then dipped his finger in and licked it.

"Krillitane oil? You're mum's been feeding you _Krillitane oil_?"

"If that's what that is, yes. I have it before training and I'm supposed to keep a bottle of it on me when I go anywhere by myself, in case I get in trouble," I explained. "It really enhances my performance!"

"Yes, I know how it works…"he grumbled.

"Give me that, you don't want me to lose, do you?" I said, snatching it away from him and gulping it down quickly. I could feel it start to take its effect. My blood seemed to rush to my head and I felt stronger than I did before.

"One of the nasty side effects that it has is that it makes me really very hyper and I think that I have to run now come on follow me," I said, racing towards the door holding his hand.

"We're ready come on bring it on I can't wait Doctor you're in for a treat watch this I think I'm going to win today it'd be my first time I really can't wait let's get on with it Doctor let go!"

"You grabbed me!" he yelled as I dropped his hand and ran at my mom with my fists up.

My mom and I started to fight, her back flipping gracefully through my erratic punches and kicks. She grabbed my hand and flipped me over and my back hit the ground with a thud. I jumped back up and grabbed her leg, throwing it into the air so that she flipped over (author's note: I'm not even sure that's possible…) and landed on her stomach. I then sat on her back until she wheezed for me to stop.

"Please get off me…you win this time, okay?" Mom rasped. I jumped off of her and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yes! I finally won this is amazing this is the first time that I've ever won and so quickly I am so happy!" I squealed as the Krillitane oil wore off.

"Oh, I'm tired. I'm going to go take my contacts out," I groaned as I walked back inside. I walked into the upstairs bathroom and popped my contacts out, switching them for light green glasses that had leaf patterns on the sides. I walked into the living room and flopped back onto the couch, turning on the TV.

"Flora," the Doctor said, walking in with my mother looking extremely angry behind him, "Would you like to travel with me?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I would!" I laughed. "Mom, I'll come back. I'll come back to visit if I can."

"I just wanted you to have this," she said, pushing an old, battered watch toward me. She stood up and stalked icily out of the room.

"We'll leave in the morning," the Doctor said. "For now, you should just go to bed."

**Yeah! She's going with him! That was a pretty great fight scene between Flora and Jenny, in my opinion. Flora's all hopped up on Krillitane oil, that's pretty awesome. I knew from the time I started this story that I wanted to have her drink Krillitane oil. Well, I'll update as soon as I can, but I have another fanfiction too, and that one is a more romantic one…I lack romance in my actual life, so I write it more than my adventure stories…On an unrelated topic, my stories aren't that good. They don't have a complicated plot. Darn Douglas Adams, making me feel all inferior. Anyways, I will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for not updating sooner. I've been thinking about where to take the story, but I've only thought about the later parts of it and the sequel that I'm going to make. It feels as if people don't like this fanfiction very much. *sighs* I guess my Hetalia fanfiction will be my shining star. Oh well, on with the story. I don't own Doctor Who, just in case you were wondering.**

In the morning, I stumbled downstairs and saw the bright lights on in the kitchen.

"Hello!" The Doctor said cheerfully. I grunted a greeting back at him, running a hand through my mess of blonde hair. "I made you breakfast!"

I looked down at the plate that the Doctor had pushed toward me. It was scrambled eggs and pancakes that said, "Welcome to the T.A.R.D.I.S., Flora!" in bright yellow frosting. I looked back up at him.

"Seriously?" I sighed and put the plate on the table, sitting down in front of it. "Thank you for the unrealistically bright and happy pancakes."

"Why are you such a downer, Flora? Lighten up!" The Doctor complained, sitting across from me. I glared at him over my breakfast. "You've really got to learn to appreciate the fun things in life. It's not all clouds and rain, like you seem to think."

I glanced up at him. "I haven't had a shower or a cup of coffee. I'm bound to be in a bad mood. These are quite delicious, by the way."

A flash of sadness passed over his face. "I haven't cooked breakfast since my last friend left. She was brilliant." (A/N: This takes place sometime in between when Donna left and The Next Doctor. Donna has just left, so he's still really torn up about that.)

"Well, apologies for not being a good enough companion," I growled at him grumpily (with a hint of jealousy) as I picked up my plate and put it in the sink. The Doctor looked up at me with sympathy in his chocolate brown eyes and went over to wash it. "I'm taking a shower."

"Another one? You took one last night!"

"I want to take another one. I don't feel clean yet."

~epic time skip of about…half an hour~

I bounded down the stairs, my platinum blonde hair falling in a silky sheet down to my hips. The Doctor sat reading in the corner.

"Hey. Sorry for being a jerk earlier," I said, flopping onto the couch. The Doctor glanced up from his book, _The Martian Chronicles_.

"It's okay, nothing good really happens whenever I mention past companions," he said, forgiving as ever. "When'd you get glasses?"

I looked at him from flipping through the guide on the TV. "I was wearing contacts last night, and this morning I didn't feel like wearing them." I wrinkled my nose. "My darling mother insisted I wear them."

I stopped flipping through the guide, settling for watching Fairly OddParents. The Doctor flipped the legs up on the recliner and settled back.

"When are we leaving?"

I looked at the Doctor, pulling my attention from Cosmo hitting himself with a spoon. "Where'd that come from?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I finished my book, you're all dressed, and I figured we should go ahead and go."

"Um…sure, yeah, I could go anytime, you know. Could I bring the Krillitane oil, though? Just in case." I said, a bit surprised that this was actually happening this quickly.

"Sure, nothing wrong with that. Let's go ahead and go," the Doctor stood up and grabbed my hand. I dragged him to the kitchen and opened up the cupboard, pulling out a vat of Krillitane oil.

"Can you take this to the TARDIS?" I asked, handing it to him. He nodded and walked out. I ran upstairs and grabbed the watch, running back down and out the door. I found the police box just as the Doctor emerged from it. I walked in, already knowing that it was bigger on the inside.

I felt information rush into my head suddenly, the past and future of the Doctor and the TARDIS, his past and future regenerations and companions and how to drive it.

"Well! On we go!" the Doctor walked up to me, enjoying having somebody new to travel with. "All of time and space, ours to see. Where would you like to start?"

I turned around, my eyes narrowed in another fit of jealousy. "You're going to have another companion. Soon. I'm not going to last long, am I?"

_'Another companion. We haven't even gone on one trip, and the TARDIS has to remind me that there's always going to be a replacement lined up for me,' _I thought sullenly.

"I do? How do you know?" he questioned, walking around the console, flipping controls and pressing buttons.

"The TARDIS told me during your little speech. She's quite…fake. She's also pretty. Suppose that's what draws you in," I grumbled, walking to a little bench.

"Well, since you weren't paying attention, I'll repeat. We have all of time and space to see," the Doctor paused, throwing a lever, "where would you like to start?"

**Well…I guess Flora is now the jealous type. I would tell you who the new companion that is "lined up" for the Doctor is, but…THAT WOULD BE A SPOILER! Sorry about that. I will update ASAP. Their first experiences together in the TARDIS are quite dull. Please review, I will not be mad at some constructive criticism.**


End file.
